Skyfall
by SilvertonguedSerpent1895
Summary: I don't always fall from the sky, but when I do, I make sure I crash into a rich-person club. Stay weird, my friends. Rated T for... Just in case. Yeah, that works.
1. Ow

Sarina POV

_What is this?! Am I FALLING?! Oh, God. Wait, that's right. I was walking down the street and some douche monkey pushed me down a hole. How long have I been falling? Well, I'm bound to hit something eventually. It's impossible not to eventually hit something. Whatever. I'll just try to ignore the feeling that I left my stomach outside my house. Wait, is that a light? Crap! Shitshitshitshitshit! This is gonna hurt. I should probably scream now._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" My eyes were closed tightly now, but I could feel a pair of arms wrapped around me. There were a lot of squeals, and a few voices sounded familiar. _Is that... No way. Oh, sweet sanity, are these people even speaking English? Am I in Japan? Have I done the impossible and fallen straight through the Earth? Oh, whatever. I want a nap._ And I promptly lost consciousness.

* * *

**Time Skip!**

* * *

An indeterminate amount of time later, I blearily opened my eyes, surprised to find myself unhurt. _Where am I and what kind of miracle medicine do these people have? How the hell am I not dead? For as long as I was falling, I'd expect to at least have some kind of broken bone. Why the hell is this room so pink?_ I thought as I looked around at the shockingly pink -not to mention huge- room I was in.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice that sounded suspiciously like J. Michael Tatum noted from behind me. As I turned around, I was intensely surprised to find Kyoya Otori standing behind me, black notebook in hand. "I was beginning to think you may be in a coma."

"Oh, hell." I mumbled, collapsing back onto whatever I'd been lying on and falling unconscious yet again.

* * *

**Time Skip!**

* * *

"...can't just throw her out on the street," Kaoru was saying.

"But where can she stay, Kao-chan?" Honey asked.

_Holy hell, I'm in an anime!_ I realized.

"Look, she's waking up!" Tamaki screamed, and I was surrounded in an instant.

"How did you get here?" Haruhi asked.

"What is your name, princess?" Tamaki asked.

"Are you okay? You don't seem injured." Kyoya asked. I could only think to do one thing: scream. So I did.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The next thing I knew, a hand was clamped over my mouth, and I was looking up at Mori, stunned and terrified. _Shit, he's scary! I totally understand that 'lovely item' crap they pulled with Kasanoda now._

"Please stop screaming," he requested. I nodded, still insanely confused, and he let me go.

"Sorry about that," I apologized. "I'm Sarina. Sarina Hackett. Don't bother introducing yourselves. I know who you are."

"How could you know who we are?" Hikaru asked.

I considered this for a moment. _It's probably not a good idea to tell them that they're in an anime. Maybe I could say I'm from the future? Nah, they're infamous. It'll be fine. But how the hell do I explain the whole falling-from-the-sky thing? And more importantly, how do I get home?_ "You're infamous." I explained.

"Really?" Tamaki asked, basking in the glory of my words.

"Um, yes?" I knew these guys were weird, but this is overkill.

"Aren't you going to explain to us why you fell from the sky?" Kyoya -AKA: Shadow King- asked.

_Oh, screw it._ "I would, but I don't actually know. One minute, I'm in America, just walking down the street, then some pansy pushes me down a hole, and then I was falling for a ridiculous amount of time. The next thing I knew, I was here." I explained.

"Interesting."

"Do you guys have food?" I asked. "Falling takes a lot of energy, and I'm starving."

"I should have guessed you would be hungry," Tamaki bowed down in front of me, and I couldn't suppress a small smile. _It's... So... FUNNY!_ "My apologies, princess. If you would please come with me, we have a lovely array of snacks for you to choose from."

I nodded and Tamaki dragged me over to the snacks table.

"Do you see anything that you like?" he asked, but I wasn't listening. THEY HAVE POTATO SKINS! I was already loading a plate with the aforementioned food -they may be terrible for you, but I don't care; they taste amazing- and other assorted snacks -a cupcake, an apple, three cookies, twelve mozzarella sticks, and a small bowl of marinara sauce, to be precise. I had already scarfed down the cupcake, the apple, and two of the cookies before I realized that these were rich people.

"You really are hungry, aren't you?" Honey asked.

"If I had time to tell you how hungry I am," I explained, taking a huge bite of a mozzarella stick. "I wouldn't have time to eat."


	2. Table Parkour

"Okay, how is this here?" I asked, of no one in particular. "How the hell do you guys have Diet Coke?" At this particular moment, I was digging through the cabinets in the club room for anything with caffeine that wasn't coffee.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"Haruhi got that from the commoner's supermarket, if that's what you're asking." Kaoru added.

"No, I mean _how is it here_?! This is an American drink. What the hell is it doing in Japan?" I screamed.

"The Americans import their sodas here all the time." Tamaki explained.

"Sarina," Kyoya called. "Is this yours?"

I looked over to him, saw what he was holding, and had it in my hands before anyone knew I'd moved. Still panicking, I flipped through the blue notebook until I was satisfied that the entire story was still there.

"I must say, you have a magnificent talent for writing," Kyoya complimented me.

"You read it?" I asked, somewhere between furious and terrified.

He nodded. "It was very enjoyable, though I do have a few questions about the plot."

"How could you invade my privacy like that?" I shrieked.

"Relax. It's just a fanfiction. About us, I might add. Sarina, you're not from our world, are you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, wary of him now. _God, I knew he was creepy, but this... This is weird. On one hand, he's voiced by J. Michael Tatum, which is epic, so it's hard to find him that creepy, but on the other hand, he's freaking terrifying._

"A fanfiction?" Kaoru asked.

"About us?" Hikaru made to grab the notebook from me, but I snatched it away just in time.

"Yes. This is an anime, after all." Kyoya reminded them.

"Hold on," I interjected. "I thought only Tamaki was aware of that."

"Give us some credit," Hikaru protested. "We're not that oblivious."

"Seriously? He's the only one who ever said anything about it." Before I knew what was happening, my notebook had disappeared from my grasp and was being held captive by Honey, who was perched on Mori's shoulders, out of my reach.

"Hey, Sari-chan, how do you know so much about us?" he asked.

"Give me that! I don't want to mess up the story!" I shrieked, climbing onto a table to prepare myself to jump for it.

"Wow! We're going to be in the newspaper?" the boy-lolita screamed in delight.

"Hey, let me see it!" Hikaru cried, jumping up and down to try and steal away the notebook.

Taking advantage of Honey's temporary distractedness, I sprang forward and somersaulted over his head, yanking the notebook away and landing in a crouch on the other side of the room. "Sure, you can see it." I allowed a smirk to grace my usually stoic and emotionless features as I straightened, notebook clutched tightly in my hands. "When all Hell freezes over. Twice."

"Aww, why can't we see it?" Tamaki whined.

"Because I don't want to risk messing up the flow of events. If you know what will happen, there's a chance that it will change the course of events, and that would not be good." I explained. "Which reminds me, what kind of stuff has been going on here? I want to know what kind of things I can and can't say."

"You mean, aside from you falling out of the sky?" Haruhi asked.

"Pretty much, yes, though I thought that was implied."

"Well, Haruhi broke an 8-million-yen vase, the boss took forever to figure out that she's a girl, and now he's freaking out because there's a chance that Haruhi's secret will be found out a the physical exams the day after tomorrow." Kaoru informed me.

"So we're in episode 3, huh?" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Mori asked.

"Oh, nothing."


	3. Potato Peeler

"Come on! Please?" Hikaru pleaded.

"My answer has not changed," I replied.

"Why _not_?" Kaoru whined.

"I already told you," I sighed.

Allow me to put this into context. The twins were pleading with me to let them read my notebook, and they had been since Kyoya gave it back to me. Naturally, I refused to allow it; I don't like not knowing what's going to happen.

"Sarina, please?" Tamaki begged. _Oh, goodie_, I thought. _Now Tamaki wants to read it, too._

"For the thousandth time, no!" They really _had_ asked a thousand times. I know; I'd been keeping track.

"But why _not_?" Tamaki moaned.

I sighed. "Kyoya! Get them to stop, would you? It's your fault they're like this," I reminded him, hoping against hope that the guilt trip would work.

No such luck. "They're your problem at this point, Sarina," he said impassively with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"Asshat," I mumbled.

"Come on, Sari-chan!" Honey pleaded, having abandoned his perch on Mori's shoulders to negotiate. "Just a little bit!"

I considered this for a minute. "And if I do this, you'll stop asking? All of you?"

The various club members - except for Mori, Kyoya, and Haruhi - put their heads together to debate. After a minute or two, they seemed to reach a conclusion, for they turned to face me as one.

"As Host Club King, I-" Tamaki's overly dramatic speech was cut short when Hikaru elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!" he cried.

"Get on with it!" the twins growled, doing that creepy thing where they essentially mirror each other.

"Alright, alright!" Tamaki cried, hands thrown up in a display of surrender. The twins growled - I know, right?! Creepy - and Tamaki turned toward me. "We accept your terms," he said.

"Alright, fine," I sighed, flipping through page after page until I found the beginning. "But I'm only reading the first chapter, got it?" No asking for more." They nodded their assent. "Okay then. The first chapter is from Haruhi's point of view."

_Tamaki-senpai was freaking out._

_Well, technically, it wasn't just him. The twins were, too. So was Honey-senpai. I think Mori-senpai was, too, but he looked more surprised than worried. As for Kyoya-senpai? I think he was mostly irritated._

_Why, you ask? They'd come to my house for a surprise visit and hadn't bothered to knock, just walked right in. Unfortunately, I'd been peeling a potato, and when they startled me, I may have accidentally sliced open my arm-_

"Stop reading!" Tamaki and the twins screamed in unison.

"Why?" I asked, setting my notebook on the table. "You hardly know what's going on."

"We don't wanna hear any more!" they yelled, hands over their ears, as they ran from the room.

Haruhi slid into an armchair. "This sounds interesting," she commented, gesturing to the notebook. "Can you read more?"

"Sure," I said, picking up the notebook to continue from where I'd left off.

_Unfortunately, I'd been peeling a potato, and when they startled me, I may have accidentally sliced open my arm, dropping the potato in the trash can in my surprise._

_Kyoya-senpai'd been the first one to come in, so he saw what happened. The others, however, saw the blood and the potato peeler and, well, freaked out._

_"Call an ambulance!"_

_"-no, get the band-aids-"_

_"-hide all the knives-"_

_"Waaah! Haru-chan!"_

_This is the most I could make out amid the chaos that erupted in my little apartment. After about a minute, though, Kyoya managed to get them under control._

_"Calm down, all of you!" he yelled. "Hikaru, Kaoru! You go get me bandages and rubbing alcohol. Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, you clean up the mess in here. Tamaki, go stand outside until you've calmed down." He barked orders like a drill sergeant._

_The twins came back with the items requested, and I reached for the rubbing alcohol to disinfect my arm - since, you know, potato peeler._

_"You know what you're doing?" the Shadow King asked. I nodded, wincing as the alcohol cleaned the wound. "You should really be more careful, Haruhi," he said as he studied the bubbling cut. "Any worse and this would've needed stitches. Here." He took the bandage I was fumbling with and wrapped my arm in the soft cotton. "Now, you should probably explain what happened to the others. If you don't, they may actually call an ambulance."_

Haruhi looked at me curiously. "Why'd you stop?" she asked.

I held up the notebook. "That's the end of the chapter."

"It was kind of short, wasn't it?"

I shrugged. "It was more of a prologue, really."

"Oh."

I turned to the grand doors. "Yo, Tamaki! Hikaru! Kaoru! You guys can come back now! It's over!"

Slowly, slowly, they crept back into the room. "Is it really over?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "For now."

Their expressions were priceless.


End file.
